It is desirable to display jewelry articles such as earrings and the like on cards or other elements which in turn are mounted in groups upon a display rack or similar device. When displayed in this fashion, the articles can be simultaneously viewed by perspective purchasers and the individual cards or elements to which each piece of jewelry is attached may be removed by the salesperson to enable the prospective purchaser to more closely examine the articles. Such displays include counter racks having bars or rods supported therefrom from which article display cards may be releasably attached.
Unfortunately, a recurrent problem associated with such type jewelry devices is the theft of the cards holding the jewelry articles from their releasably secured position on the bars, collars, rods, etc., inasmuch as the display is often placed in areas that are not closely supervised by sales personnel. It would accordingly be desirable to provide a device of the general type under consideration wherein the device would not only include means for easily removing the cards or inserts upon which the jewelry articles are mounted, but which to the casual observer would appear to be more securely attached to the overall display and accordingly appear more difficult to remove than is actually the case. It is believed that such a device could well eliminate or at least substantially reduce such pilferage.